Can you trust me again?
by oliwiia23
Summary: Blaine knew he screwed up with Kurt and when he is ready to move on, will Kurt decide to give him this one second chance? Set after 'Diva'. One shot, smut basically. My first story, please be careful.


**Declaimer: I don't own Glee (I wish I could)**

This story is rated M and contains sexual scenes including two guys (^^)

Blaine felt good… no scratch that he felt amazing, the music was pumping through his veins, and he could feel the beat and the ivory keys beneath his fingers - the music. It was the only thing that kept him sane after he screwed up with Kurt. It was the only time he could forget the feeling of guilt of causing his soul mate's pain.

Even after Kurt finally forgave him on Thanksgiving and they met on Christmas, part of Blaine still was ashamed of being so weak and giving up on the best thing that was Kurt. He should've resisted Eli, he should've said 'no' to him, call Kurt instead and talk about his feelings, but what was done, was done. He couldn't change the past, even if he would give up everything for it, _I must move on_, he thought to himself.

Currently, he concentrated on performing and giving the best impression of Freddie Mercury and showing everybody that guys actually can be Divas and prove Jake wrong. As always he was giving his hundred precent, his everything to see the audience – even if small – happy and dancing. Lost in the music, he didn't see a person leaning on the door frame of choir room. He didn't see one of the most important people in his life smiling from ear to ear.

Kurt was exhausted; the flights always completely drained him out of energy. The toilets are small and there is always this one kid crying and that happened even before he got on the plane. He let out a long sigh. All he dreamed about was his big bath, which he dearly missed in New York. In his new house in Bushwick, he only had a shower, now more often a cold one, when Rachel started using all the hot water. However, before he could rest, he wanted do one more thing – visit his family.

He tried to tell himself that he is going to visit Lima, just to check up on his father, see his family – check how Finn and now his Glee club was going, but at the end he couldn't fool himself. Deep down he knew that part of him wanted to come back to Lima only to see Blaine – his boyfriend. _Ex-boyfriend, Kurt_ – he thought. It hurt so much hearing the words coming out of Blaine 'I was with someone'. This memory hunted him for months, but now he found himself kind of forgiving and letting it go. He knew that it wasn't eternally Blaine's fault – Kurt also messed up, by losing himself in new life of fashion and forgetting their Skype dates and calls and just losing Blaine in general. He knew he became more into his new life

Now after months and constant thinking about the pros and cons of their reunion, he still had so many worries about their relationship and possibility of getting hurt again, which second time would definitely kill him. What if Blaine cheated again? What if Blaine didn't want to get back and he is going to fool himself? What if he found someone else – someone better? There were so many questions that were bugging him, sometimes he couldn't think straight.

However, he knew what he had to do; he needed an honest hear-to-heart with his boyfriend, _ex-boyfriend, for Christ's sake_. He had to see on his own eyes if Blaine was ready to be truly faithful to him and he also had to learn how to trust Blaine again. One thing that he didn't expect to see Blaine in leather – Oh God, he thought this is going to be harder. Why does he always have to look so damn hot when I really need to concentrate, ugh, but then when did he ever look other than a complete sex god?

Blaine's ass in these pants wasn't the only thing he couldn't take his eyes off, but it was really hard to miss, though. He always knew Blaine was a born performer; he always did so great during the show. He gave his absolute everything, never any less, even if he sung for his friends or just for him. Kurt still remembered the old days when they lied on the bed losing themselves in each other's eyes, holding hands and signing love songs. At those moments he never felt any happier and wanting to feel like this forever.

When the music skipped a bit, Blaine effectively kicked the piano stool and started dancing around the room. Kurt knew that Blaine was in his element. Then when the guitar solo began and Blaine moved to play his air guitar with George the guitarist, he couldn't help, but be a bit jealous; he quickly shrugged his feelings knowing the band member was completely straight. However, he couldn't get rid of this tightening feeling in his gut. _Geez what is wrong with me_, he thought.

When the music stopped and Blaine gracefully ended his show everyone clapped and cheered. Kurt did too, causing everyone to turn their heads towards him.

What Kurt didn't expect was the loud shout of surprise and the wave of bodies running towards and hugging him. Every member of the New Directions, including the newbies with huge grins on his face welcomed him to the room. Only one person stood with mouth hanging open – Blaine.

'Hi Blaine,' said Kurt. Blaine didn't say anything only stared in the beautiful blue eyes. After tense ten seconds of silence, which felt like eternity both boys flew into each other's arms.

Blaine couldn't help himself, but shear tears of happiness after feeling his soul mate's arms wrapping around his neck. He knew, that didn't meant anything and Kurt probably is just visiting his family, but he couldn't help, but only snuggle into Kurt's neck and let a sigh of relieve.

Kurt felt a bit of wetness on his shoulder and trembled, his own tears started welling up. He felt amazing feeling strong arms around his waist, pulling him only tighter and tighter.

'Blaine... Blaine can't breathe,' he chocked.

'Sorry, I…I just missed you baby, I mean Kurt,' he corrected quickly

Kurt only let a little chuckle seeing his boyfriend blushing. 'Don't be sorry, I missed you too, anyway hey everyone, how's everything going?' he said turning around to face his friends.

'It's awesome!'

'We missed you so much!'

'What are you doing here?'

'You didn't tell me you are coming!'

'My dolphin is back!'

Everyone shouted causing Kurt to laugh remembering that not long ago he was part of this crazy crew. 'Guys! I had a bit spare money, so I thought I will come,' he thought it is for better to hide the true meaning of his visit. 'Sorry, Finn, that I didn't tell you, it was rather sudden, I just came from the airport, do you mind catching up later?'

After setting their meeting at 6PM at Breadsticks, Kurt turned around to Blaine. 'Blaine, I need to talk to you, do you mind?

Awestruck Blaine just only nod. What did it mean? Was Kurt trying to impale something or just wanted to catch up? Confused he quickly said goodbye to his friends, grabbed his belongings and left the room with the love of his life.

Silently they walked towards the empty hallways towards the car. Blaine couldn't help, but grin, he knew they weren't together, but he still missed his best friend. He missed their long talks about anything from Broadway to cars or school.

Once they were sited, Kurt turned around to face Blaine and said, 'I really missed you Blaine, I know we both messed up everything, but it doesn't change the fact that I am still in love with you. I tried to hate you, but I just couldn't bring myself and then I...' previous tears came back with full force and falling down his cheeks, 'I am not ready to trust you yet, but I am willing to work on it, if you want of course, 'he added quickly, he also wanted to say some more, but he was interrupted by Blaine quickly leaning to hug him.

'Oh God, Kurt, I am so sorry, what I did can't be explained. Of course I want you, I love you, I need…mmph.' Blaine was also interrupted but, this time by lips, catching him into passionate kiss. Both boys moaned, feeling the almost forgotten, but still familiar feeling of lust filling their veins. Kurt traced his tongue along Blaine's lip asking for access. The curly boy quickly responded by opening his mouth and tangling his own tongue with the other. After a moment of moaning and tasting each other's Kurt breathed out into his ear 'Do you want to come over, my house is free.'

'God yes,' whispered Blaine, feeling his blood flowing into his crotch and his pants started becoming uncomfortably tight. The visions of what may happen once they are in the house haunted him through whole ride. He must've dozed off, because all of sudden there were on Hudmel's parking and Kurt again was attacking his lips, but this time he also his hand started running through his hair.

'Blaine I want you so bad, 'moaned Kurt. 'But you need to lose a bit of your gel my hands get sticky.'

'How about shower, 'proposed Blaine, his body trembling with anticipation.

'God yes', said Kurt literally flying to the doorstep and opening the door.

Chuckling at the sight Blaine quickly followed to join Kurt who waited for him leaning against the doors. Kissing and giggling like they used to they stumbled their way towards Kurt old bedroom that was left untouched since he last visited. _Good_, he thought, there should be supplies in the nightstand.

Once in the room, both boys rapidly started tugging on their clothes, both wanting nothing but the skin between them.

'Take you clothes off' said Blaine

Kurt shivered at his hard voice, so husky it seemed to vibrate from the very depths of his chest. It was rough; he couldn't help the little shudder of pleasure that raced over his body. He kicked his shoes off and started to unbutton his cardigan, but Blaine had other ideas, quickly yanking his clothes through his head.

'Blaine! That was original Marc Jacobs,' however he quickly forgotten that, losing himself on the sensation of Blaine's lips on his nipple. 'God, Blaine I need you so much, I need you inside me.' Kurt reached for him, his hand finding the warm skin of his abs. He already removed his shirt. A little more exploring she found he still wore pants. Damn.

'Come on Blaine, you promised me a shower and I would like to blow you there,' he whispered blowing hot air into his boyfriend's ear. In the matter of second Blaine lost his pants and they were in the bathroom turning the water still constantly kissing, catching up after months of separation.

When the water was the right temperature they entered the cabin both of their hands wondering on each other's bodies trying to remember the feeling of the warm and soft skin against the palms. Kurt's mouth broke the kisses to catch the breath. Then he moved onto Blaine's neck to suck a well-recalled place right under his ear that drove him crazy, as predicted Blaine let a long moan when Kurt flicked his tongue right there. However, he had other plans. He felt down on his knees, rubbing his palm against Blaine's already throbbing cock.

'Kurt, please don't tease,' he begged.

He knew it was no time for teasing, it was too long since they done it and they both needed the release. He planted a gentle kiss on his head. It twitched, desiring for more attention. He wrapped a hand around its base and sucked the rest into his mouth. His hand gently storing upward while his mouth moved down to meet his hand. When Kurt felt the head poking the back of his throat, he swallowed.

Blaine's breath caught. It was weird to have his cock worked in to directions –strange and amazing at the same time. He tried to keep his body still, as Kurt worked him out. He didn't even realize how close he was to letting go, but he knew; that he wanted his com in Kurt's mouth; he wanted him to swallow that. Squeezing his eyes shut, he bit his knuckles and the leaned against the wall with his free hand.

'Oh God yes, suck me. That's so good,' he moaned.

He couldn't help involuntary arch in his spine. Kurt's hand moved gently to massage his balls, never stoping the other had. Blaine lifted his head and opened his eyes to watch Kurt suck him. _Ah God! _

It burst. He threw his head back as a hard spasm gripped the base of his cock. Kurt gasped in surprise as his first spurt filled his mouth; he swallowed and sucked harder, accepting more. He was near to blacking out, when the release washed over him.

Kurt quickly stood up and gave him a kiss, he still could taste himself, and it turned him on already. However still in a stupor of spent desire, his cock couldn't take much more.

'Mhhh… baby, I missed it so much, I love your mouth, I love you,' said Blaine stroking Kurt's hair.

'I love you too.'

Blaine looked down at his boyfriend and seeing his cock still looking painfully hard, so Blaine decided what he wanted to do. Therefore, he turned the water off and stepped out of the shower pulling his boyfriend with him, there was no towels in the bathroom, but they really didn't needed them. Blaine lied down Kurt on the bed giving him a soft, loving kiss.

Curly boy lied down next and started working his way down Kurt's body kissing every piece of skin he could reach. At the end Kurt was writhing and griping on the sheets, moaning wantonly. 'Blaine please, please I need this.'

Deciding on stopping Blaine quickly got to work. Firstly, he reached to the nightstand to take a small bottle of lube and a condom. After spreading Kurt's legs, Blaine couldn't help, but look up onto his boyfriend to see him so open with his head thrown, quietly whimpering.

Then, he leaned down and looked on the puckered hole he knew so well. He leaned further and licked the piece of flesh causing Kurt's hips to back up.

'Yes! That's so good, baby!' he loudly groaned.

He did it again, but this time also simultaneously stroking his cock. 'Like that?', Kurt was shaking with pleasure.

'God, yes! It is so fucking good'

Kurt's abdomen flexed and rippled with tension. Then the feeling was gone and he whined with a cry. 'Please, don't stop.'

'Shh, baby, I will make it better, I promise.'

Then he felt slick fingers caressing the same place, few moments ago Blaine was licking. The feeling was amazing; he almost forgot how great it was. Blaine quickly worked his way into his boyfriend, firstly by one finger, but soon followed by another. Then he started scissoring them.

Kurt almost couldn't take it; he was on the edge during the shower, while seeing his boyfriend coming with his head thrown back moaning loudly. Now, he was literally trembling on the bed, clenching the sheets, until his knuckles were while. But then Blaine crooked his fingers. Cold shot of pleasure went through him.

'Blaaaaaine, FUCK now,' he screamed.

The other boy knew it was time, as fast as he could he rolled the condom on and slicked himself with excess of lube. He lined up and slowly pushed in. However, Kurt had other plans, he wanted to feel Blaine, right now and the boy was too damn slow, after all this teasing he was even more desperate for release.

Kurt rolled over, surprising Blaine. Then he sat down, impaling himself onto Blaine's hardness. They both screamed with pleasure.

'God, Kurt, so tiiiight,' he growled

Kurt didn't answer, but only leaned down to kiss his boyfriend with all the passion he head. They started moving, thrusting their hips and meeting in the middle. The pace was slow and steady, however it quickly become too much. The speed increased, and the thrust now erratic and desperate like their moans. Sweat dripping from both men they were close to the end.

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes. He was utterly stunning, his skin soft, pale, face flushed. He was simply the more beautiful person on the planet.

'Blaine I am going to come, God.' Kurt said biting his lip. Blaine wrapped his and around Kurt and started stroking fast and hard. The boy only screamed.

'Good. Good. Oh' said Blaine; release caught him by surprise, and his seed erupting from him like a raging volcano. It pumped into his body, the spas intense, and the pleasure incredible. He hasped, still spurting, still blinded by bliss. He felt Kurt coming as well, the walls of his hole started tightening around him and if possible only increasing the experience.

Kurt couldn't breathe; he could only come and come. He grabbed Blaine's wet locks and held direly, groaning in some abyss between ecstasy and agony. When it finally subsided, he felt down onto Blaine's chest.

They lied down for a while waiting for their breathing to slow down and heartbeat to become normal.

'Wow' said Blaine, 'It was amazing Kurt.' However, he knew it wasn't over they still needed to talk about everything to make it work, but for no it didn't matter they were in each other's arms and in time they will start trusting each other again.

'I love you Kurt, forever,' Blaine whispered.

'Forever.'

THE END.

**Author's note. (ah, I get to write one of these)**

**Thank you for reading. After reading so many Klaine fanfictions I decided to write my own. I've been persuaded by one person to do smut, so there you have it. I hope it was good, was it? English isn't my native language, so if there are any grammar mistakes, I really apologize it is un-beta-ed. **

** Please leave the comment, review or PM me. **

**This is a one-shot story, but if you have any ideas for this Klaine, I shal write some more :) **


End file.
